


Text Confession

by PureDodaengTrash



Category: I.O.I (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDodaengTrash/pseuds/PureDodaengTrash
Summary: Doyeon sends Yoojung a text message confessing her feelings, Yoojung replies... But does she feel the same way?Cross Posting onto AFF. Username - PureDodaengTrash
Relationships: Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon
Kudos: 12





	1. Doyeon's Message

Doyeon: Hey Yoojung, so I’ve been thinking... I really need to talk to you

Doyeon: Please don’t reply until I finish typing, you know what I’m like... I’ll get distracted

Doyeon: I’m in love with you, and I don’t mean platonically or in a friendly way. 

I love the sound of your voice... It’s my favourite sound, even when you first wake up and think you sound gross... I think you sound lovely. 

I love your cute little giggle that you do when you get nervous or excited. It’s the most adorable sound in the universe. 

I love the way you laugh, I know you hate your laugh but honestly it’s like music to my ears.

I love your smile; it’s so bright I swear it could light up a dark room.

I love the way your eyes scrunch up when you do your beautiful grin.

I love the sparkle in your eyes.

I love how small you are, and our height difference. I love being able to rest my chin on your head when I hug you.

I love your hair. Long or short, I think you always look beautiful.

I love your adorable squishy cheeks.

I love your bright lips.

I love how well you know and understand me, in fact... Sometimes I feel like you’re the only person who truly understands me, Yoojung. You can always tell when I’m upset or angry, and you always manage to put a smile back on my face. Even when I’m feeling happy, just talking to you instantly makes me feel so much happier. You’re like the sunshine in my life that I need to keep me going through tough days.

Honestly, sometimes when I can’t sleep... The only thing that helps me sleep is knowing that I’ll be able to speak to you when I wake up. You really are the only person/thing in my life that keeps me going, Yoojung. 

Sometimes I want to quit being an idol because of all the pressure on me, but then I think of you. I think of how we both managed to get through Produce 101 and get into I.O.I, I think about how now we’ve finally debuted together after training for years together... I can’t quit. 

And the reason why, is you. 

I didn’t want to tell you at first because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward between us, because you are my best friend. I mean, we’ve been friends since third grade so losing you would be like losing a piece of my heart, my life; I can’t afford to do that. I understand if you no longer want to be friends though.

Choi Yoojung, I am deeply in love with you. I just wanted you to know that.


	2. Yoojung's Message

Yoojung: Huh? Why would things be awkward between us just because you have feelings for me, Doyeon? I don’t think you understand how much I’ve wanted to hear you say those words.

I’m in love with you too, Kim Doyeon.

I’ve been in love with you for a long time.

Just a simple message from you can totally transform my mood. Honestly, I could be upset and then receive a message from you and instantly I smile.

You have always been there for me, even at my lowest points you stuck by me. You’ve never once left my side and I really do love you for that. 

You’re the only friend I have whose stuck by me.

You remember all the small details which most people would forget. When we go to theme parks, you always remember what rides we went on and what we ate... I find that so so adorable.

You’re so tall compared to me, I like it. I like hugging you, and you resting your chin on my head. I find it so cute, and it makes me feel safe.

You make me feel safe, Doyeon. When I’m with you I feel like no one can hurt me because you’ll protect me from them. I feel so safe and secure when I’m with you.

You make me feel so many things, Doyeon. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach; you make me feel happy... Well, beyond happy. I can’t describe the feeling I get when I’m with you or talking to you. I guess the feeling is euphoria. I love it.

I love you too, Kim Doyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter - EXIDreamsomnia  
CC - https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash


	3. Final

Yoojung: Are you busy right now?

Doyeon: Not really, why? What's up? Sorry I didn’t respond sooner, I was just thinking about things

Yoojung: It’s okay, I’ve been thinking too...

Yoojung: And I think we should talk about the elephant in the room.

Doyeon: There isn't an elephant in our room though?

Yoojung: :|

Doyeon: Okay okay I'm sorry. Uh I guess we should talk about it, huh?

Yoojung: We should before it starts to affect the group and the others notice something's off 

Doyeon: Something’s off? Have I made things awkward?

Yoojung: No, I’ve just told you that I have feelings for you too...

Yoojung: I just meant in case we act differently around each other

Doyeon: Oh okay where should we start?

Yoojung: How long have you had feelings for me?

Doyeon: Honestly, for as long as I can remember

Doyeon: What about you? How long have you had feelings for me?

Yoojung: Quite a while tbh. I can’t remember when it happened like I saw you as a best friend; but one day you were talking about dating someone else and I just felt so jealous, I knew it wasn’t normal to feel as jealous as I did over your best friend dating someone else... That’s when I realized I didn’t just see you as a best friend.

Doyeon: Honestly, I only spoke about dating someone else because I felt jealous. I kept seeing online that you were being ‘shipped’ with other people and I thought that maybe if I tried making you jealous, you’d be more affectionate and we’d be shipped together

Yoojung: Doyeon, do you honestly care about all of the ‘shipping’ stuff? I’m pretty sure people probably ‘ship’ us too, you know? And just because I get shipped with someone else doesn’t mean I have feelings for them

Doyeon: You’re right. I was being stupid and I’m sorry for that

Yoojung: No, no! It’s okay because at least it’s pushed us both to admit our feelings for one another

Doyeon: Speaking of our feelings, what do you want to do about them? Should we maybe try being more than friends or would you rather just stick to being friends?

Yoojung: Kim Doyeon, is that your way of asking me out?

Doyeon: I guess so, yeah...

Doyeon: Choi Yoojung, would you like to be my girlfriend?

Yoojung: Of course I would, Kim Doyeon

Doyeon: I love you

Yoojung: I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter - EXIDreamsomnia  
CC- https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter - @EXIDreamsomnia  
CC - https://curiouscat.me/PureDodaengTrash


End file.
